one_hundred_percent_hoa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Fabian Rutter
Fabian Rutter is one of the main characters in 100%. He is believed to be a villain at first, but it's revealed that Scarlett's father, Kishinuma Sakutaro, is possessing Fabian throughout the entire story. However, due to Fabian being so strong and powerful, he is able to fight off Kishinuma at times, revealing that he really isn't evil at all and that he doesn't want anything to do with Sibuna's plans. But Kishinuma does, and the longer he's in Fabian's body, the weaker Fabian gets, that's the only reason why he can't exorcist Kishinuma out of himself. He was born and raised in Whitehaven, Cumbria, England until he was ten years old, then he was classified as Gifted. He was told to get as far away from society as possible, so him and his family moved to an unknown village in London, England. He was abandoned by his parents when he was only a few days out of the hospital, two best friends found him and took him in, so Fabian grew up with adoptive parents. Fabian doesn't find out that he has no relation to Ade (who says he's his uncle) and that he was just thrown into the streets as a baby until the end when Scarlett exorcists Kishinuma out of his body. Kishinuma, outraged and desperate to hurt someone before he's sent to Hell, screams the truth about Fabian's childhood. Fabian chooses to not believe it until he hears it himself from Ade and Jasper. It's revealed that Fabian used to be very popular and liked at Amun Academy before his possession. Everyone liked him because he was very friendly to everyone, he was very smart, he only used his Gifts when it was necessary, he never bragged about anything, he was just a good person. Everyone thought he succumbed to the Darkening when he began hanging out with Sibuna, a group of students from Anubis House who were mysterious, creepy, and evil. Then he himself became like them, everyone was confused. Soon, people feared Sibuna because they had Fabian wrapped around their finger. Before the possession, Fabian was usually spot hanging out with Eddie Miller or Mara Jaffray. Once he was possessed, he shut them out of his life, even when he could fight off Kishinuma, only because he didn't want to end up hurting them even worse than he knew he would by pushing them away. He figures, if everyone dislikes him, if he ends up doing something he has no control over, it won't hurt them that much, because they'd hate him. But sometimes it's almost impossible to hate Fabian. Trivia *He is from Whitehaven, Cumbria, England. *His birthday is on August 21, 2999, exactly 333 years after the first ever Gifted was discovered. *He is a One Hundred Percenter, meaning he has access to 100% percent of his brain and to every Gift possible to control. *His eyes are naturally change colors, sometimes they are blueish green, other times they are grey, and other times they look brown. When using his powers, even when he isn't possessed, his eyes turn red with snake like pupils. *His hair is naturally dark brown. *His roommate is Eddie Miller. *He is really fascinated by Egyptian Mythology. *He plays the guitar. *Him and Scarlett fall in love in the story and eventually date in the end when Scarlett exorcists her father's evil spirit out of him. *His Astrological Sign is the Leo. *He usually tries to learn new instruments on his free time. *He seems to understand any language due to the fact that he can access 100% of his brain. When Fabian wasn't possessed, Scarlett and him were having a conversation and Scarlett wanted to see if he knew any other languages. She spoke to him in Dutch first, which he understood and replied back to in Dutch. Then she tried Japanese, which he also replied back to in Japanese. *Impressively, he knows how to read ancient hieroglyphics.